


Jack of All Trades

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been lots of things:<br/>Thief to Merry Man to Knave.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack of All Trades

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 May 2015  
> Word Count: 73  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: I've been lots of things:  
> Thief to Merry Man to Knave.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Will fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've never been a slobbering Will fan. I can be honest about that. But I've never really hated him either. He's just not really been explored all that much. I mean, he got some backstory on _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland_ , but it wasn't enough to pull me in. And he's gotten hardly any airtime on _Once Upon a Time_ , too. But I'm trying…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

I've been lots of things:  
Thief to Merry Man to Knave.  
None really suit me.  
Well, parts of them sometimes do,  
But overall? Not really.

I'm not that special,  
But I'm not common either.  
I am what I am.  
And what I am is fluid.  
Maybe flexible's better?

I can be subtle,  
Or I can be obvious.  
Like, what do you need?  
Just give me parameters  
And I can get the job done.


End file.
